Cuentos para no dormir
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Merope siente el abrasador peso de la libertad. No durará mucho, y sabe que tiene que aprovecharla. [Reto HPflashfic]


**Disclaimer: blablabla jotaká es la perra dueña de todo blablabla yo solo pervierto a sus personajes masblablabla**

**N/A. Este fic lo he hecho para el reto de marzo de una comunidad LJ (hpflashfices) donde todos los meses se proponen retos, y se reparten, y luego se escribe algo de más de 1000 palabras. Puede tocarte cualquier cosa, pero Voldy ha sido benevolente esta vez conmigo y me ha dado a elegir entre varios retos xupis propuestos por jkranIV: sirius/regulus, tom riddle (gen), tom sr./merope o remus/tonks. Como del primero y el último ya tengo hechos, y del segundo no se me ocurría nada, pues elegí el tercero. Dedicado a jkranIV, porque es estupenda y siempre ha estado ahí apoyándome con las historias. Espero que le guste, porque no estoy precisamente en mi mejor momento de inspiración X-X**

**Joanne**

**CUENTOS PARA NO DORMIR**

No sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar a esa libertad que se le presenta, a pesar de aferrarse a ella con desesperación. El maltrato continuo ha cesado, pero aún sigue esperando ver entrar a su padre en casa en cualquier momento. Mira por encima del hombro con demasiada frecuencia.

No ha pronunciado palabra en días. De todas formas, es incapaz de expresar el alivio que siente. Se le eriza la piel de la nuca, de los hombros y pechos y brazos esqueléticos. Sus dedos vibran por la magia que desea brotar de ellos, y, no obstante, no es capaz. No aún, no tan pronto.

XXXX

Sabe que el miedo es peor que la muerte. Que el miedo inutiliza, paraliza, y le hace balbucear patéticamente. A veces ni siquiera eso. La humilla, desparrama su Sangre por el suelo como agua sucia. No hay orgullo ni altivez en esos ojos secos que brillan con algo que no es vida. Fue resignación, y ahora cambia, muta, y surge esa chispa de culpabilidad cuando su mano sujeta con más firmeza de la usual la varita.

Porque sabe que no debe, pero ahora no tiene miedo.

XXXX

En esos febriles momentos de rebelión contra la familia ausente, no se preocupa por nadie. Ni por sí misma (por qué empezar ahora, si nunca la han dejado). Quiere salir de ese lugar maldito, antes de que vuelvan, antes de que deje de estar aislada y sola, y, quién lo diría, libre.

Se sumerge por ello en telarañas y hojas amarillentas de pergamino, guardadas en esos baúles de Sorvolo durante lo que parecen generaciones. Las palabras escritas queman, arden en una mente deseosa de absorberlo todo. Lee sin interrupción, sin comer, dormir o vivir. La consume.

XXXX

Él también la ciega. Lo ha hecho desde la primera vez que lo vio recorrer el sendero, y lo sigue haciendo cada vez que lo vuelve a recorrer. Vuelta sin ida, y regreso sin venida. Nunca parece acercarse a Merope, que tan solo puede espirarle a través del cristal roto –arrebato de Morfin que Sorvolo nunca reprochó-, el viento soplando fuerte pero incapaz de revolver esos cabellos sucios y pegados.

Siente que, cuando su caballo empieza a trotar, ella va amordazada bajo los cascos. La aplastan y desangran y duele, pero es incapaz de soltar ni un quejido. Siempre ha sufrido en silencio para no sufrir la ira de su padre, y está acostumbrada.

XXXX

Con esa mano de piel seca y uñas sin cortar, se tapa la boca. Se imagina que su respiración es audible a kilómetros de distancia, y entonces él podrá descubrirla, agazapada, escondida en el armario del cuarto de Sorvolo bajo una pila de ropa que nunca le ha visto puesta.

No sabe cuándo ha entrado, ni por qué ha entrado. Pero de pronto eran sus pasos –inconfundibles, soñaba con ellos- en las baldosas de la entrada, y su voz mascullando algo sobre vaya ruina de casa, algo en lo que no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Ahora que ni su padre ni su hermano están, ella debería defender la propiedad. Casi escucha los gritos de ¡_mata al inmundo muggle!,_ repiqueteando y otra vez dentro de ella, pero su conciencia está muerta. Ha debido de perder la sangre de Slytherin por las heridas que su familia le ha inflingido.

Así que se esconde y deja que él recorra la casa a sus anchas. La puerta del armario está entornada, y puede espiar sus gestos cuando entra en la habitación, beber su rostro y aprenderse de memoria los músculos de la espalda que se le marcan al caminar.

Ya no tiene miedo, pero no es valiente. Por el momento, es lo único que se atreve a hacer.

XXXX

La siguiente vez trae a Cecilia, y por una vez ese odio conocido en los Gaunt sale a flor de piel. No comparte las razones –qué importa que tenga poderes o no-, porque lo que siente son unos celos avasalladores que no sabía que existían.

La odia a ella, pero escucha su conversación, porque hablar es cosa de dos, y el otro es él.

-Es repugnante.

-Cuidado con las telarañas. Esta lleno de ellas…

-No deben limpiar desde hace meses.

-No he visto a nadie aquí. El padre ha desaparecido, y por lo que se ve el loco de su hijo también.

-¿No vive nadie más?

-No sé si tiene una hija. En cualquier caso, no la he visto.

Y la joven hace mohines encantadores con los labios, y resopla deliciosamente, digna de los modales de una buena familia.

Merope desea entonces que los cristales de la casa estén aún si cabe más sucios, para no verse obligada a mirar su reflejo.

XXXX

Los meses pasan, y la amenaza de su padre, latente pues nunca se ha ido, regresa. Seis meses dijeron, y le parece injusto que el tiempo que antes se le hizo eterno ahora vuele.

Aprende, sorprendida y excitada, porque empieza a comprender qué tienen los magos que no tienen los muggles. Comparten el amor, más no el poder.

Merope ha querido muchas cosas, pero sólo ha suplicado por una. La obsesión de que él la quiera es mucho más fuerte que cualquier prudencia. Es deseo, irrefrenable, y muy egoísta.

XXXX

Respira muchas veces, jadea muchas más. Le cuesta dar el paso para dejarse ver. Primero ve la sorpresa en sus ojos, y luego la repulsión. Le tiemblan las piernas, pero consigue decidirse por completo.

-¿Eres la hija del loc…? -Riddle se interrumpe, carraspea. Ha querido decir eso, pero finge que no. Parece incómodo-. Escucha, sé que no debería estar aquí, pero…

-Te he visto los últimos días –responde Merope en un hilo de voz. Ve que él se ha puesto pálido, y le duele tanto que se apresura a añadir-. No pasa nada, puedes venir…

-Ah, ya. –No parece muy seguro de qué decir, pero al verla con la mirada baja, se crece, arrogante-. Tenía curiosidad.

Merope mira a su alrededor, y se pregunta en qué puede tener curiosidad. Sólo hay polvo y suciedad, y, para ella, muerte.

-¿Qui…quieres algo de beber? –se atreve a decir, y un nuevo brillo, suplicante, ha aparecido en sus ojos. Riddle, sabiendo cómo tratar a las mujeres –aunque sea una como ella-, no se niega.

Merope se apresura a la cocina, y limpia un vaso al segundo intento con la varita, cuidándose de que él no vea lo que hace. Le tiembla la mano; y la voz. Abre el grifo, y diluye el líquido del botecito de cristal en el agua. La ha tenido que hacer muchas veces, pero al final le quedó según decía el libro. Mira indecisa el agua trasparente, dudando si funcionará o no, o si quiere que funcione.

La joven le tiende el vaso sin decir palabra, pensando que su voz la delatará.

-Gracias.

Tom Riddle bebe un pequeño sorbo, por cortesía.

XXXX

Le quiere tanto que hasta ha dejado que la tumbe en la intocable y repulsiva cama de su padre. Merope no duerme, pero tampoco se mueve. Tiene los ojos clavados en el techo de pintura desconchada, y escucha atentamente la respiración suave de Tom Riddle a su lado, como si pudiera detenerse en ese mismo momento para volverse todo un sueño.

Nunca pensó que alguien podría hacerla sentir así. No ha podido decidir aún si ha sido por cómo la miraba o por cómo la tocaba, porque lo primero era casi tan abrasador como lo segundo.

Le había observado fijamente hacer una mueca después de beber el agua. No había apartado sus ojos descarriados de sus labios finos y masculinos ni un solo momento. Un segundo después él la miraba impresionado, como si estuviera ante un ángel. Por un momento la hizo sentir así, aunque sabía que Merope Gaunt nada tenía de ángel. Se dejó tomar delicadamente entre esos brazos fuertes, cerrando los ojos para no despertarse, y bebió sus palabras atropelladas y roncas de fervor.

XXXX

Ha hablado con sus padres sobre ella. Les ha dicho que piensa casarse. Que se casará con la hija del loco, del vagabundo, y que pueden hacer lo que quieran, porque nadie va a impedírselo.

Han tenido que huir. Riddle regresó furioso, y casi la había obligado a abandonar Little Hangleton. Le había cogido de la mano, y le había sacado de esa casa de mala muerte, apenas dejándole tiempo para escribir una nota a su padre (viejas lealtades que jamás pensó que tendría). Se debatió entre la excitación de hacer lo que siempre había deseado y miedo por la posesión que él demostraba.

Lo deja todo por ella. No la abandona ni un momento, siempre besándola, acariciándola y queriéndola.

Merope no puede pedir nada más. Al menos durante las primeras semanas.

XXXX

Luego se acaba la comida. La habitación en la que se encuentran empieza a importar. Hace frío, la puerta no cierra bien, la ventana está rota. Riddle se niega a trabajar porque sufre al alejarse de ella. Ni dos pasos, ni uno siquiera. Es incapaz.

Merope empieza a asustarse. Intenta convencerse de que pueden alimentarse de amor.

XXXX

Tiene fiebre, malestar. Los vómitos no cesan, y siente que muere. Tom muere con ella, sin apartarse ni un segundo de la cama, sin soltarle la mano, como si la mera presión que él ejerce fuera a levantarla.

Ella sabe qué ocurre, pero él parece ciego.

-Estoy embaraza, Tom -dice al final, y tiembla, porque no sabe si él será capaz de ver algo -_alguien_- aparte de ella.

XXXX

Camina despacio, débil. Lleva toda la mañana dando vueltas por la habitación, ante la mirada desesperada de Tom, que no sabe qué la pesa. No soporta verla así, tan preocupada por algo que no sabe qué es. Merope lo observa de vez en cuando, y sus miradas se cruzan unos breves instantes, antes de que sus ojos vuelven al reloj que hay en la mesilla de noche.

_Ya queda poco._

Su respiración es agitada. No consigue calmarse. No consigue saber, por muchas vueltas que le dé, si ha tomado la decisión correcta. Pero cada vez que mira en esos ojos profundos en los que flota un amor desgarrador sus dudas desaparecen. No puede ser que deje de amarla, no después de tanto tiempo... No después de que vayan a tener un hijo.

La situación es insostenible. Lo necesita, Merlín sabe que lo necesita junto a ella, pero no así. La culpabilidad le golpea cada vez que desliza el filtro en la comida, le grita que está viviendo una mentira. Sueña con el _qué pasará _si dejara seguir el curso normal de las cosas, sueña con un mundo perfecto donde todo siga igual pero sin engaños.

No sabe cuándo ocurrirá, no sabe que ocurrirá, y por eso contempla esos ojos buscando cambios.

Poco después de las dos los encuentra.

XXXX

Está aturdido, y parpadea repetidamente, mirando con extrañeza todo lo que le rodea. La mira a ella. Al principio parece ausente, pero luego poco a poco Merope va reconociendo esa mirada que no ve desde hace meses. Riddle se da cuenta de quién es, pero no entiende nada, no sabe qué hace allí con ella en aquel lugar.

-¡Tom!

Él retrocede instintivamente. Horrorizado.

-Tom...

-Pero qué...

Se lo explica todo. O casi todo. Que se fueron de Little Hangleton, que su hijo nacerá en unos meses. Le explica que es una bruja. Él parece haberlo olvidado, como si todo lo que hubiera vivido se hubiera desvanecido. La primera vez que se lo contó, él lo aceptó como aceptaba todo lo que venía de ella. La devoró, haciéndole el amor hasta dejarla agotada en la cama del motel en el que habían vivido al principio de su escapada.

Su reacción no puede ahora ser más diferente. Se vuelve loco. Se niega a escucharla.

-¡Me drogaste!

Por más que suplica no consigue que entre en razón. Tom no quiere escuchar sus razones. Sólo entiende que ha cometido un grave error, que ella está loca, al igual que el resto de su familia. Y que no puede permanecer más junto a ella. Puede que si regresa sus padres le perdonen y pueda recuperar la vida que abandonó.

-Escuchame, por favor...

-¡Cállate!

La zarandea, cogiéndola por sus menudos brazos. _CÁLLATE_. Las esperanzas de Merope se hacen añicos. Han pasado tantas cosas... tantas cosas que parece haber olvidado. No la quiere. Nunca la ha querido.

-¡Me engañaste! ¿Qué me hiciste?

-La poción... pero no...

Es vulnerable, es incapaz de pronunciar una frase coherente.

-¡Cómo me iba a fijar en alguien como tú!

Y sus palabras son peores que el maltrato físico y los golpes. Su odio la desgarra. El ruido del portazo cuando él sale para no volver la mata. Despacio, agonicamente.

XXXX

Han gritado tanto que al final un vecino se acerca a ver qué ha ocurrido. La puerta está entornada, y entra. La encuentra de rodillas en el suelo, desvencijada, su mirada clavada en lo que parece ser el centro de su alma.

XXXX

El cuento de Merope empieza como todos. Primero se asesina la infancia, y luego viene el dolor y la lucha. Siempre consiguen salir adelante, pero la vida es traicionera, y la seguridad desaparece pronto por debajo de la puerta.

Pero el cuento de Merope no termina como esas versiones baratas que se leen a los niños. La suya termina como los originales, con el alma quemada. Lo sabe porque leyó los libros que Sorvolo guardaba en uno de los baúles. Cuentos que habían pertenecido a su madre.

Se preguntó si habría sido tan desgraciada como ella.

**N/A. Qué bazofia de fic T.T está escrito tan raro que hasta algunas frases me rimaban y todo xDDDD eeeeeen fin, primera vez que toco esta pareja. Ha sido raro. No me siento muy segura manejando a Merope, pero encima ver a Riddle tan... distinto. Al tomar la poción yo me imaginaba algo parecido a Ron en HBP, pero claro, sin hacer gracia X-X es una especie de OOC voluntario que me ha vuelto bastante loca, la verdad. ¡Pero está hecho a tiempo, y eso ya es algo, jiji! A ver qué os parece :D me he vuelto a apuntar a los retos de abril, a ver cuál me toca esta vez (cross fingers). ¡Deseadme suerte!**


End file.
